Various forms of digital and multimedia content can only be accessed by authorized (or so-called compliant) devices. When authorized, decryption techniques are used to give users access on a temporary or permanent basis. However, when a device cannot be authenticated, access is blocked in order to protect the copyright of the content provider. In spite of on-going efforts to develop more sophisticated security schemes, backdoor or unforeseen loopholes exist that allow protected content to be illegally accessed.